


Worth Keeping

by geekmama



Series: Time of the Season [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: Aaaand here's the last of it, Spring Break is over and it's back to RL, work, and a very busy night and weekend schedule for the next few weeks._________________________________________________________...The baby was almost six months old and Sherlock had been right: it was the ideal time for the whole family to go on holiday like this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 700 words for the 'Shade' prompt.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **************************************

Molly was nursing Alexandra Millicent Holmes in the shade of the wide veranda of their beach house. The baby was almost six months old and Sherlock had been right: it was the ideal time for the whole family to go on holiday like this.

“She’s not crawling, yet,” Sherlock had argued, “so we can put her on a blanket and she’ll actually stay there -- it’ll be a couple of years at least before we can take her again without her wandering off, or eating sand. And we won’t need to worry about feeding her, since she’s not on solids yet. It’s perfect.”

And Molly, tired of the long and exceptionally cold London winter, had finally agreed.

She had been a little worried about the boys missing two weeks of school in the middle of the term, but Sherlock had spoken to their teachers himself, emphasizing the educational value of travel, and promising that he would see that they were diligent about completing any assignments they were given. And he’d been true to his word. The three of them spent an hour after breakfast each morning, seated at a dining table covered with books, papers, the boys’ tablets, and Sherlock’s laptop, and both Will and Jon were very good about listening to their father, and about completing their work quickly.

Daisy, though not yet out of nursery school, sat with the three most mornings, coloring or practicing her letters, and was absorbing an almost disturbing amount of knowledge which she would display with startling and not always appropriate frequency. Sherlock would sometimes look askance at her -- thinking of Eurus, Molly suspected -- but then Daisy would do something to convey the lighthearted cheer and caring that came from her loving heart, and his concern would vanish. He could smile again.

Daisy was now visible from the veranda, out on the beach, adorable in her bright, ruffle-bottomed swimsuit, building a sandcastle with her father. Sherlock was grinning at something she’d said, and he looked so happy, and so very fit and tan (in spite of religiously applied SPF50) that Molly found lust stirring within her, as well as love.

 _Mine_ , she thought, and chuckled to herself, greedy and unashamed to admit it.

She could see Will and Jon, too, out in the water, splashing about with the boogie boards Sherlock had purchased for them, even though there were only very small waves in this secluded bay. Their swimming was improving immensely, and Daisy was catching on, as well. Sherlock was a good teacher.

Molly looked down and saw that Lexie had dropped into a sated doze. She was a beautiful baby, with fine, dark hair, and something of Sherlock’s bone structure, though in a more feminine cast. She seemed thus far to be retaining his blue eyes, unlike Will, who otherwise was the image of his father.

She looked up at her boys again, and laughed to see Jon tackle Will, the two of them making a huge splash in the clean, turquoise water.

Time to cool off herself.

She rose carefully from the glider and carried her baby to the nearby cradle, setting her within. Lexie took a deep, contented breath and then stilled. Molly drew the mosquito netting closed.

Then memorized the moment.

It was well worth keeping.

“Mum!” called a high-pitched voice -- Jon’s.

She turned, shading her eyes, and Daisy was standing now, too, waving. “Come see our castle!”

Molly smiled, and adjusted her bikini. She’d wanted a one-piece, but Sherlock had convinced her that a two-piece would be more practical for nursing. He’d also gone shopping with her to pick it out, and she had ended up with one that was of a pretty flowered material, but more revealing than she would have chosen for herself. Still, she fancied she looked quite nice in it, particularly considering she’d given birth to four children, one of them not quite six months ago.

And when she padded barefoot across the smooth deck to the veranda steps and trotted lightly down to the sand, only to see Sherlock looking at her with a particular light in his eye, and a devilish smirk on his lips, she was, happily, quite sure of it.

 

~.~

**Author's Note:**

> ***********************************
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have to say, I had a great time indulging my predilection for writing Sherlock, and particularly Kid Fic, this week. Many thanks to all of you who've read, left kudos, or commented!


End file.
